


Hallelujah.

by robbierreyes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbierreyes/pseuds/robbierreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Urie's first time doing anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Hallelujah by Panic! at the Disco please, it makes it better.

Urie has never done this before, but judging by how Mutsuki is reacting to every single flick of his tongue though Urie thinks he has not done this either. The older boy flicks his tongue over the other’s clit and gets a very positive moan in response. Tooru tastes good he notes sucking at the clit this time instead wanting more of the taste in his mouth. A hand shoots into his hair, clawing excitedly at his scalp. Maybe just a little bit out of spite Kuki leans back and squints up at the boy. “Keep doing that and I’ll be bald.” 

“Kuki.” Urie a full body shudder hit him as he hears someone moan out his name for the first time ever. The hand instantly pushes him back to what to what he was doing. “Do you wanna stop?” 

The breathy little voice is going to be the fucking death of him. This fucking boy was gonna kill him some how. Urie bit a little mark into Mutsuki’s inner thigh and got another moan in response. “Just don’t go pulling my hair too hard. I don’t wanna stop anymore than you do.” Kuki licked right up the the boy, who let out a stifled scream into his hand. “You taste too good.” 

Urie goes back to his task with renewed fervor. He never really considered being interested in boys, he had never really been interested in anyone before. Sometime after meeting Tooru, aro and ace seemed to meld into the word gray and now here he is giving head to someone. Much to Kuki’s surprise slim hips started gyrating against his face at their own wet rhythm. This he could work with. Moving his jaw opposite the thighs he was between he gave Tooru the most friction that he could. The vocal boy practically fell back on to the bed. Leaving Urie with his soaking face to pull away. 

Kuki could not resist moving a little bit of the liquid into his mouth for another taste. He really does taste good and Urie knows that’s going to be a problem in the future. He’s half hard and Mutsuki is splayed out on his bed binder still on, breathing like he just ran a fucking marathon probably done for an hou-“Lay back.” 

“Excuse me.” Mutsuki had a hand on his shoulder, maneuvering him so he was laying on the bed. It was odd almost to see the boy completely take control of the situation. The other nearly fell off the bed to digging in their discarded pants for something. It took a few moments before Urie could see him drag a small foil packet out of the pocket. Urie has never been happier about his rare masturbatory habits combining with his laziness before. The lube is in his bedside table drawer, easy to reach and get to by the time Tooru is almost jumping back into bed with him and the bottle is almost full. 

“Good. I was gonna ask if you had that.” Mutsuki took the bottle from and spread a generous amount on his fingers. Sliding one in like it was no big deal. Urie took the moment run his hand up his own dick. He was not yet fully hard but he was definitely getting there from giving the boy head and now from watching him finger himself. Kuki gripped himself as he watched the boy add another finger, trying to match pace with that slow prepping finger. After five solid minutes of watching Mutsuki finger himself, and moan quietly the older boy took some incentive and slid the condom down his dick. That got the other’s attention. “You ready?” 

“I was waiting for you.” Kuki spread the lube all over the almost dry condom as Mutsuki swung a hip over each of his legs. As soon as he was done, Urie grabbed at both sides of Tooru, dragging him down nice and slow. It was not long before the boy was gasping and moaning above him, holding completely torturously still. It was almost a little bit disturbing to Urie that he was having so much trouble staying still inside the other, his body wanted nothing more than to just pound up into that tight wet heat. “You okay?”

“Ye-yeah.” The other lifted his hips up slow, moving at snail’s pace. Urie moved his hands from their perch on Mutsuki’s hips up to his shoulders dragging him down and having himself go deeper within the boy. He pushes up as slow as he can but he wants to speed up and make it feel better for himself. “I-I’m not made of glass you can go faster.” 

Those are the words he needs to hear, while Urie does not go as fast as he wants to he speeds up enough he’s so Mutsuki is moaning while he bounces up and down. Maybe it’s a little weird but his mind starts to wander again. How did he end up in this situation. How did the stars align so tha-! Clearly displeased by the pace Tooru sped up with a little smirk. Maybe Mutsuki was less of cherry boy than he originally thought. “Hey we’re busy here. Focus.” 

“Your idea not mine.” Urie grunted before pulling the other down harder. Mutsuki let out a pleased gasp before running his nails down Urie’sback. THere would be scratches there later as proof of this. For some Kuki was almost grateful for them. There would be proof of this even if just for a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write porn. It's all I write these days tbh. Also Kuki's gray-ace ass would give good head.


End file.
